Ashley Wolf
by SpazzyAlex
Summary: Ok, rated T for some cuss words, weird behavior. It's not all that bad, trust me. I just really don't go careful with rating. Isn't GhostWalkers, is my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, great. Another murder. When? About two hours ago – a lucky find. Where? Uhhh...Mc. Donald's men's restroom…strangely, our victim is female. Why? Who knows? Staring at the wrong person can get you killed. STARING! Anyway, our main character, Ashley Wolf, is in charge of it all. The forensics…the cops…the investigators…_everything_.

"Ash?" Her deputy, Hailey Guthrie, came up to her. She was the _only_ person Ashley allowed to call her Ash – except for Ayden, her boyfriend.

"What, Hailey?" Ashley asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Your – well, Ayden. He…well, we think he's a suspect."

"No," Ashley was appalled. She remembered his kisses – every time was like the first: amazing, captivating, and lovely. She didn't ever want him to stop kissing her.

"Yeah, he's a suspect. We found his fingerprints, Ashley. A plus A isn't going to work out – unless you want to date a guy in jail."

"Shut up, b****," Ashley almost slapped Hailey. "Listen here, you don't go around accusing my boyfriend of murder – okay? He's not a murderer."

"You can't deny facts, Ashley. His fingerprints are in black and white. He is either in league with the murderer, or he _is_ the murderer. It's the only thing possible. We've calculated who he's going to kill next, if he's the murderer. He's going to kill—"

"How's my favorite girl?" came a male's voice. Ashley turned around to see Ayden walking towards her, arms outstretched. She rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"You know what is so outrageous about my job?" She asked him, resting her head on his chest.

"No, what?"

"Hailey is calling you a murderer," Ashley tried to smile, but the look Ayden gave her made it almost impossible. Trying to hide his anger, Ayden bent down and kissed Ashley. Ashley felt herself melt into him completely. His kisses were almost seductive…captivating. She was reluctant when he pulled away.

"That is your only weakness," Hailey said, coming up to her.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"_Him_," Hailey seemed angry, as she grabbed her pad and pen and looked angrily at Ayden, saying: "Back off, okay? Ashley has work to do and you can't interrupt her. You're one of the _suspects_. Too bad ya couldn't hide your precious fingerprints, huh?"

"So, my babe _wasn't_ joking with me," Ayden's eyes flashed fury.

"Shut up, Ayden," Ashley joked. "Why would I joke about something this serious?" She wanted to lean in and kiss him again, but Ayden made no move to accept the gesture.

"Ashley!" The forensic scientist called. _His_ name was Logan Snyder.

"Yee, Snyder?" Ashley pulled away from her boyfriend and walked over to him. He immediately grabbed her by the waist and pointed a gun to her head. Ayden tried to run to her, but Logan shot. The bullet grazed Ayden's temple. The accuracy was frightening. Ayden stopped. Hailey stopped. The entire team stopped.

"Logan, _what_ are you doing? This is going to get you fired!"

"They aren't going to _fire_ me_,_ ma'am," Logan smirked. "They'll never _fire_ me. I'm _quitting_. And you're coming with me."

"I'm not, Logan, I don't like you," As soon as she said that, she realized it was the _wrong_ thing to say. Logan grasped her tighter and hit her upside the head with the butt of the gun. The last thing that she saw was Hailey sprawled across the ground, blood gushing from her temple, and Ayden shouting for the police.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ashley woke up, she found herself in Logan's house. She wasn't sure which room she was in, because there weren't any telltale signs. There was a swivel chair, a small, square window, and a pile of blank printing paper. There wasn't anybody else in the room. She was alone. There wasn't even a _lamp_. The room wasn't terribly dark, and judging by how much light the window produced, it was mid-afternoon. Then she remembered the last thing she saw: _Hailey_. Ashley wanted to scream, but when she tried, she found she had been gagged. How come she hadn't noticed that before? She heard somebody – some_thing_ – outside.

"Hmmmafff," came her reply. She couldn't say anything. The door was beginning to creak open, when it was slammed again and the footsteps quickly jogged off. She looked everywhere. Even if she found something to help, she couldn't get there anyway. Her hands and feet were bound by tight rope. She looked around and saw that, on the chair, a pocketknife. It was bloody. She looked around the room but there wasn't any blood anywhere else. Then she started to wonder: _Is this really Logan's house_? She got on her stomach and did the "inch worm" across the room to get to the knife.

"Umgr," she tried to say 'um,' but it really didn't work. To her luck, the knife was on its side. She grabbed it with her mouth and over her shoulder. Her nimble hands caught it and quickly cut the ropes binding her hands. She then cut the gag around her mouth, and cut the ropes binding her feet. Ashley stood up when she heard the footsteps again. This time, the door _did_ open. There was Logan. He didn't look surprised to see her on two feet, un-gagged, untied, and completely frightened.

"Not surprising," he spoke his thoughts. "I knew that you'd get out. Who wouldn't? You're Ashley _Wolf_. That's how you got your nickname, eh?" Logan was carrying a platter of chicken (it looked green and poisoned) and lemonade. He put the tray on the chair and pulled the gun out of the back of his pants. "But you're an idiot," he continued. "And I guess you forgot you'd never get out of here alive. Poor Hailey – it's _your_ fault she's dead."

"HAILEY!" Ashley screamed, she ran as fast as she could, pushing past Logan, but she knew she wouldn't escape the gun. Of course, he shot. It barely missed her shoulder. She ran faster. She made the turn and the front door was open – she could taste her freedom already. But the gun shot again, and this time, it _did_ hit her shoulder. She stumbled and fell to the ground. In an instant, Logan was on top of her, pressing her to the ground.

"I underestimated your stupidity," Logan said, he got off of her and let her grip at her shoulder. The blood had a bit of gunpowder in it. The gunpowder was making the blood smelly and stickier than it needed to be. Ashley looked up at Logan as he leaned into her. Ashley kicked him. A perfect hit. Right in between the legs. He crumpled down, and she grabbed the gun, and did her best to get up and reach the door.

"Logan, you didn't have to make it like this," something was pulling her toward him. She wanted to hug him and help him up, but she couldn't. She was solely devoted to Ayden. Something rammed into her at full speed. Then she saw Logan yell to somebody:

"Oh, don't do that you idiot!" he got up and slapped somebody. You could hear the slap perfectly, but he slapped air…Ashley was too confused. Somebody kicked her head, and she screamed:

"Logan make…make…make _it_ stop!" All of a sudden, a ghastly white figure appeared before her. She gasped. "Logan…isn't that Hailey?" Logan looked at the ghost, looked at its beautiful features: the green eyes, the ruby-red hair (dyed) and her rosy, red lips.

"Yeah," Logan smirked. "Hailey, why are you kicking your friend?" Hailey turned whiter than white. Her entire body was see-through. Hailey was a _ghost_.

_You idiot,_ Hailey's ghostly voice said. _You idiot! You got me into this, didn't you? Did you plan for Logan to kill me?_

"What did he tell you?" Ashley asked.

_He told me you planned to kill me. His exact words: "Bah! You believe that bi***? She's not really your best friend. That's why she acted so defensively. She made me kill you." _

"No, Hailey! You're my _best_ friend – nobody can replace you now. Can't you come back?" Ashley turned to Logan, a desperate look on her face: "Bring her back, Logan!"

"Give yourself to me," Logan smirked (_again_), "and I'll bring her back."

_Don't do it, Ashley. I'm just glad I know the truth. Ayden almost got himself killed for you. He acted so violently towards Logan…he never reached Logan, though. The police stopped him. They were so obsessed with controlling Ayden they let Logan get away! It's Ayden's fault, sort of. That's when Logan turned around and shot me_.

"Oh, Hailey," Ashley now gathered up the facts. She talked as if Logan wasn't there: "Maybe you are right. Maybe Ayden is a murderer. Maybe that was a set-up. And that his distraction was _supposed_ to let Logan get away. Does he really love me, Hailey? Who did you say was his next victim?"

_You_. That's all Hailey said. Ashley's eyes widened. Now knowing her danger, she wanted to kiss Ayden more than ever. She wanted him badly. She wanted him to tell her the truth. As if planned, Ayden walked down the stairs, another girl by his side. His hair was disheveled and he had lipstick smeared on his cheek.

"Oh…my…" Ashley said. Ayden's eyes widened. He shoved the girl down the stairs and ran to Ashley. He said as fast as possible:  
"She's nobody."

"You _are _a murderer!" Ashley turned around. She hid her face from him, ashamed. "You…you…you kissed another woman and probably impregnated her. Am I right?" Ashley looked to the blonde-haired girl that had come down with Ayden. She only blushed. "I _am_ right. You idiot! I'm going to turn you into the cops. _I'm _the one with a gun now."

_Never trust a girl with a gun,_ Hailey interrupted. _Especially _that_ girl. _

"Hailey's right," Logan said. Ashley put the gun to Ayden's head and pulled him down to her, gripping the gun with the hand of the arm of the bloodied shoulder. She whispered in his ear and said:

"I can't do it," she frowned. "Hailey's right. You're my only weakness. Please, Ayden, don't make me do this." Ayden leaned in and kissed her, and instantly she couldn't resist him. Hailey yelled:

_Ashley!_

"I'm sorry!" Ashley pulled the trigger. The gun made a small _click_! but nothing shot out. Ayden's mouth opened wide. He kicked her as hard as possible, and yet again, she was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was getting tired of being beaten and knocked out. When she woke up, she was, surprisingly, in a comfy bed, a warm body lying next to her with his arm over her stomach. She almost screamed in fright, but when she looked to see who it was, she saw it was only Ayden. Ashley sat up quietly, letting Ayden's hand fall softly onto the cushioned bed. He didn't stir. Ashley looked around the room, noticing they were in Logan's spare bedroom. Then she noticed it: she wasn't wearing anything. She looked frantically around the room to find her clothes. When she found them, she hurried out of bed, chilled by her nakedness, and hopped into her clothes.

Once she was safely – and warmly – dressed, she started to wonder how to get out. She recalled the strange events: Logan had taken her hostage, Hailey had kicked her, Hailey was a ghost, Ayden was with another woman, Ayden kissed her, Ayden knocked her out, Ayden was lying in bed with her naked. She couldn't quite sum it all up, but she knew that Logan and Ayden were plotting something. Only now did Ayden stir. When he saw her up and dressed, a flash of disappointment crossed his face, but disappeared quickly. He yawned, and got out of bed. He wasn't wearing anything either. Ashley averted her eyes and said:  
"Ayden get some clothes on!"

"I'm going to," Ayden snarled. "You idiot. I wouldn't go downstairs without them." Ashley started walking to the door, but Ayden stopped her.

"Nope!" he said. "Logan wishes to see you. Up here. Alone." Ayden didn't look particularly pleased about it, but he was just fulfilling his duty.

"Ayden you bastard," Ashley said. "I won't be up here alone with _that_ man. No, never."

"You either come down with me and watch me make out with Megan, or you stay up here and have a friendly conversation with Logan."

"She's your new girlfriend, isn't she?" Ashley's heart was torn in two. It was like she could feel it shatter within her chest. A sharp pain went through her entire chest and she barely held herself from crying. "Dump me, then, Ayden. Just do it. I can't believe you. You so openly put yourself out to me: _you're a villain. _You're a _murderer_. When I get out of here, everybody will know what you have done."

"You won't get out of here," Ayden said. "I know what Logan's planning to do with you. You're not going to like it, but he's going to do it. I know him. Anyway, Megan awaits." As he closed the door behind him he said: "We're over!"

"Poor Megan," Ashley said to herself. "She's next, isn't she?" Ashley couldn't do anything now, so she just lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

About thirty minutes later, Logan swept into the room with a grand entrance. When he saw her, he frowned. She didn't know why, but he did. She had some idea what Logan would do to her (her body especially) and didn't want to find out. Maybe if she…

"Okay, I told Ayden to keep you undressed," Logan frowned again. "Oh, well, he's a stupid one." Logan closed and locked the door. From behind the bed he took out a large, wooden stick. It was scraggly and the tiny branches hadn't been cut off or broken. He came at her with it, and now, of all times, her strength and courage failed her. There was a passion in Logan's eyes she had never seen before. It told of unseen violence, torture, and death. He was going to kill her. Ayden was right – she _wouldn't _get out here alive. If only Hailey were here to save her… Logan was gaining on her, but her legs failed her. She crumpled on the ground and covered her head just as she saw the wooden stick come down. It smacked against her back and she lifted her head and shoulders in pain.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't let Logan see her weakness. Ashley screamed as Logan grabbed the back of her shirt and made her stand up straight. He looked her in the eyes and said with pure evil:

"There are _so_ many things I want to do to you," he said, and then he pulled her close to him. Her arms were the only separation in between them. "But I'm not going to torture you." Ashley's eyes widened. She almost fainted in his arms from relief, but she stood strong. Her courage started to come back to her, but receded again as Logan forced her to kiss him. She pulled her head back and turned her face from him.

"You know you don't want to resist me," Logan said, smirking. "I don't want to have to hit you again." Ashley's eyes widened as she realized: if she didn't do what he said, he was going to beat her. He was going to beat her until she broke and bled to death. She didn't want to obey him, so she did something unthinkable.

"Do you like me, Logan?" Ashley asked.

"What do you think, bi***?" He slapped her and she immediately returned to him by using her arms to push away from him. He stumbled, losing balance and being forced to let go of his weapon. She grabbed it and threw it towards the window. She barely got it to the window. Its high arch came to an end right at the bottom of the window, but it still broke the glass and fell from sight.

"Do you _love_ me, Logan?" Ashley crossed her arms over he chest and stood on one hip. Logan looked at her as if she was just plain stupid and said:

"Duh. Ashley, I thought you were smarter."

"Then, if you truly do love me, you'll let me go." Ashley knew that he _did_ love her, so much he _craved_ her. He was _obsessed_ with her. This would put him in a difficult situation for a long enough period of time she should be able to situate the situation to her advantage.

"I can't do that," Logan made up his mind too quickly. She didn't have time to think, to act, to escape. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, but thought about something entirely different. She made him circle her, like they were facing off. _Now_ the situation was to her advantage. She had the door on her side. Logan didn't notice how _smart_ she was, he only thought she was stupid.

"What _are _you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I needed to move – stretch my legs." She was a great liar. Logan nodded as if to say: 'Fair enough.' She back up two steps, and he came towards her two steps. She would never get to the door with him copying her every move. She had no other resorts but…

"Don't play with me, Miss Wolf," he said. "I'm not in the mood to be toyed with."

"I'm not toying with you, Master Snyder," she was trying to please him, to distract him. "I wouldn't toy with love." She put her hand on her hip and batted her eyelashes. She looked incredibly stupid, but apparently it appealed to Logan. He stepped closer to her, but she didn't move. She really had no idea what she was doing…_yet_. She'd find a way out. She remembered she was wearing a button-down shirt, so she unbuttoned two buttons, which revealed more than she intended, but she went with it. He took a couple more steps towards her. They were now a finger's length apart. If she tried to run now, he could grab her and stop her.

She was lost from this point on. What did she do now? She knew what Logan was looking for: her body. Her lips. Her skin. He just wanted her body, and everything that came with it. She leaned in and kissed him, and then thought: _Gosh, he tastes like he's been kissing dirty toilet water_. Then she made her move, she had seduced Logan into complete idiocy, so she kicked him in between his legs and then smacked him the face and ran towards the door. Ashley opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. She already heard Ayden coming up the stairs, thinking his master, Logan, was angry, but when he saw Ashley, he didn't care anymore. He lunged at her, landing on top of her, and he smiled viciously. She wriggled out from underneath him and ran.

Megan tried to stop her, but her grasp was only as strong as a blade of grass. She easily shook herself free of Megan, and then darted out the door. Before she left, she realized that there were towels on the ground, and masses of blood covered them, she grabbed one, and left.

An hour away, she realized it: she was safe. She did it. Now all Ashley had to do was get back to her headquarters. Logan or Ayden had taken away her cell, but not her wallet. She still had a hundred bucks (in cash and in change), so she took fifty cents out of her wallet and found her way out of the dense forest. She came to a road and, thankfully, found a phone booth. She called her agent, who came to her rescue as soon as they could get in the car. Only a mere fifteen minutes later did they appear, and took her with them. They asked what Ayden and Logan had done to her, and if she needed a _pregnancy check_. She declined everything – and she _knew_ she was not pregnant – or did she? She hadn't known what Ayden had done to her while she was knocked out, but she doubted it. He probably just wanted to look at her.

Ashley shook the evil thoughts out of her head and frowned at herself. She was _free_! What she would do when she got home was go straight to the computer, find a new house in a new town, then go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to her house, her agents noticed her shoulder. Her main agent (who she thought was particularly handsome, and who, in fact, had a horrible crush on her), Aaron Hammond, said:

"You're so stupid, you know that? We have to get you to a hospital." He took off his dark sunglasses and straightened his tie. His black tuxedo was prim and proper. Now, he wrapped his hand around her waist (a lot of men did that to her) and escorted her back to the limo. She got in, thankfully, and then they drove off to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurse knew who it was. She saw the bullet hole and the dried blood, and gasped. Ashley knew the nurse's face, but not her name. She looked at the nametag that read: _Nancy_.

"Hello, Nancy," Ashley smiled as if she had known her name all along. "Nice to see you again."

"It _would_ be nice to see you, too, Ashley," Nancy replied, "if you were in better health. Come, come. I will take you to your room."

"Oh, I can wait," Ashley assured her.

"Oh, silly woman!" Nancy smiled sweetly and took her hand gently and shuffled on her short, chubby legs to the nearest hospital room. Most unwillingly, Aaron watched her go and Ashley thought: _How many guys like me? This is insanity!_ She groaned as Nancy signaled for her to lie on the bed patiently until the doctor came.

"This is going to be a long day," Ashley murmured.

When the doctor came, Ashley smirked. The doctor didn't seem to be in a very good mood, either. She suddenly felt that her smirk worsened his mood because his frown lines increased as his scowl deepened. Ashley propped herself up on one elbow and said:

"Hurry this up, okay? I've got to be back at work in three hours," it was 5 o'clock. She'd be all right if she got there at 8.

"You will not be going back to work anytime soon, Miss Wolf," the doctor sat down in the available chair. "Your shoulder is worse than you think. That bullet was harder than you thought. The bullet is wedged in between two of your main bones. It's managed to wedge itself in the crossroads of the clavicle and the scapula. We'll have to dislocate your shoulder to get it out. If we leave it in, your skin will infect and inflate. I'n'I, as some of the nurses call it. Anyway, you won't be able to use your entire right side for a while because of the medicine we have to inject into your shoulder to be able to dislocate your shoulder without hurting you.

"And in conclusion," he twitched his nose in a rabbit-like fashion, "This will be your room for the next six months."

"Six _months_?" Ashley dropped herself down on the bed in dismay. "I didn't ask for _six months_, Doc. I asked for _three_ _hours_."

"I don't care what you _asked _for," the doctor grumbled. "This is what I _called for_, and so, what I _call for _will be carried out – always."

"Oh, shit," Ashley closed her eyes and frowned.

The next morning, Ashley had a visitor. It was Aaron. He had brought some flowers. They were in a beautiful arrangement. It was a mixture of red, white, and pink roses. There was a single yellow rose in the middle. The red roses were along the outside, the white on the inside, and the pink around the white flowers and surrounding the lone yellow flower. It was an odd arrangement, but a beautiful one. Ashley accepted it thankfully and nodded for him to sit on the chair beside her bed. Instead, he sat on the end of the bed.

"How long will you be here?" he asked.

"Six months," Ashley replied, frowning deeply.

"Ah," Aaron said. "They are stupid for doing that."

"Why? My whole right side is going to be freakin' paralyzed!" Ashley sounded as if it was the worst new in the world; worse than her x-boyfriend being a murderer.

"Nobody can tame The Wolf, Ashley," Aaron smiled. "_Nobody_."

"Shut up," Ashley turned on her side so that he couldn't see her face. "You shouldn't care, Aaron."

"Why not?" Aaron frowned; not with sadness, but with bafflement.

"Because, you're not 'my man,' Aaron.

Now he was really perplexed. "Of course not," he said. "Ayden is."

"Ayden isn't either," Ashley explained. "I need to tell you a lot, Aaron. I need you to go back to the office and tell them that I'll be holding job applications here in the hospital for a new deputy, ok? Now, for the important stuff. Ayden is either the murderer, or in league with him. He was at Logan's house with a girl named Megan – I don't know if Megan is of any importance yet, but Ayden might seduce her into doing something incredibly stupid. Maybe even something incredibly bad. I don't know, like I said before. And—" _Hailey's a ghost. I saw her. I saw her ghost_.

"And…?" Aaron asked. "And…what?"

"And…" Ashley frowned. "And I need you to go back to Logan's house – armed. Find the gun he used. Put it in a bag. Be careful not to get your own fingerprints on it, okay? Also be careful you don't smudge any fingerprints. We need – _I _need – to know if he's the only one who's been holding that gun, or if there's, in fact, a third person. If Ayden's fingerprints are on there, don't count it as another person. He's already a suspect. But if there are more – damn it. I forgot. Logan's the second forensic scientist, isn't he? Thought so. So get Brooke to hire somebody else. I won't hire the forensic investigator because I'm not top-dog in the category. If I was – I'd pick, trust me.

"Anyway, tell Brooke to search the gun for any unfamiliar fingerprints. After that, be wary. Find everything you can at the crime sight. That victim was a _girl_. It was a _girl_ in the _men's _restroom, Aaron. That's not right. Find any fingerprints you can in the bathroom. I don't give a damn if it's an innocent person. Get their fingerprints. Put it on record. They're now a suspect. Oh! Yeah. Tell Brooke these exact words: '_Only get the newest, freshest fingerprints. I trust you to know which ones those are._' I trust you to tell her those exact words. You have a good memory, right? Whatever. That's obviously not why you are here. Why are you here, Aaron? State your business. Take that as an order."

"I was here to tell you something, but after that extravaganza I'll wait until I get that information back to HQ. I'll tell Brooke your exact words, all right? I promise to get people to come for your to hire them and -"

"Shut up, Aaron," Ashley turned to him and sat up in bed, staring at him with a stare as heavy as granite. "Don't think I'm stupid enough to be led off track. You could go on for hours, and I'd still ask you the same question. You know that. Now smarten up and tell me why you're here." Aaron knew she had authority over him in his job world, but not in his social and private life. This had to do with his social and private life. Who was he to take orders from a paralyzed _woman_? But Ashley was smart, and she was even smart enough to read his eyes.

"You idiot," she said. "You don't think women can have authority over men? What is it with men? They think they're the dominant species. There _isn't_ any dominant species, okay? Now, Aaron, tell me why you're here before I fire you."

"I was here to tell you the way I felt about you, but now I'm not so sure," Aaron, in a fit of rage, knocked the flowers onto her bed and the water spilled all over her. He turned and started to walk out when she said:

"You bastard," she had his attention now. But the question was: how did she use it? Obviously, she knew how. She was '_The Wolf_,' right? "I'm done with you, Aaron. Just go join Ayden and Logan. You have the information. But let me say something," her smile was genuinely evil. "You won't ever get the chance. GUARDS!" All of a sudden, two, muscular, armed men came running into the room. They saw she was soaking wet, and grimaced. They thought: _Is that the _only _reason she called us in here? _

"This man, - no, this _traitor_ – is planning on joining our two murderers: Ayden and Logan. Take him to jail. I'm not done with him. Don't release him until I give word." They grabbed Aaron by the arms and dragged him out of the door. He whispered something to them, and they halted. He whispered some more and one of them let go. Bad mistake. Aaron pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Ashley's head.

"Aaron, you idiot," she said. "You don't think they'll let you do that, do you? Come here, Aaron. Sit down with me." Aaron warily came and sat on the bed next to her. She reached her left arm out and moved his chin so that he was looking straight at her. "Aaron, don't be coy. Tell me what you're planning on doing."

"Coy, Miss Wolf?" he smirked at her. "Coy? Why not _you_ try not to be coy, Miss Wolf. Tell me what _you're_ going to do to me when I'm in jail."

"Touché," she replied. "But, I'm still ten steps ahead of you. Guards, seize him. Torture him until he spills about anything he was going to do. Do whatever you wish. Enjoy yourselves." The guards smiled evilly as they reached for Aaron again. Dragging him with all their might out of the room, Ashley waved and smiled like she was madly in love with him. After they were all gone, she said: "Ten steps ahead of you _all_."


End file.
